ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Too Hot to Handle
Too Hot to Handle is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Original Airdate May 28, 2010 Plot A person is offering $1 million to someone who can open a safe. That person is revealed to be P'andor, who wants to be free of his containment suit. A few of these people are a scientist, a mad guy with a chainsaw, and a strongman. And last but not least is Kevin. Kevin tries to free P'andor by absorbing Taedenite and using it to open the armor, but then changes his mind when his Plumber badge detects a high level of radiation. Kevin then fights off P'andor and his minions, promising them $100,000 if they can capture him. Kevin then goes into the Mecha-Vehicle and escapes. Later Ben and Gwen talk about how they looked for the aliens who escaped Aggregor and our following Jimmy Jones tips. When Kevin arrives Gwen makes the boys go back so they can help P'andor get back to his home like Bivalvan and Galapagus (unknowing that they were both recaptured by Aggregor). They track P'andor and his minions to a flint-mine, where they take one of the drills and use the piece of Taedenite Kevin accidently left behind to free P'andor. The plan fails and Ben attacks them as Humongousaur. But when P'andor and his minions threaten to hurt Gwen and Kevin, Ben turns into Ultimate Humongousaur to back them off. But Ultimate Humongousaur's missile hand begins to make the flint-mine crumble down. Ben tries to keep the flint-mine from crumbling down and Gwen and Kevin have an argument about whether brains or brawn is better while P'andor and his goons escape. Kevin uses his powers to keep the flint-mine from coming down and leaves. P'andor realizes that the only way to escape from his suit is by needing Kevin to absorb the Taedenite. He has his goons attack Kevin and kidnap him. Then they all taunt him causing him to get mad and absorbing the Taedenite. Unfortunately, he slashes at P'andor's suit, which gives him ultimate freedom. P'andor begins to absorb the world's energy and fires his goons. Ben and Gwen show up and find Kevin, who is shameful for what he has done. Ben then tries to go alien but the Ultimatrix goes into capture mode and absorbs P'andor's DNA while Gwen tries to make peace with P'andor, but he mistakes Ben absorbing his DNA for a weapon and attacks her but Ben is able to save her as Jetray and fights P'andor. He is too strong and then decides to suck up the energy from a power plant. In order for getting P'andor to leave, Ben transforms into Water Hazard and pretends to be Bivalvan in order to convince P'andor to leave Earth. But unfortunately the plan fails and he begins to get stronger and more powerful by absorbing the power plant's uranium tanks. Ben tries to stop P'andor as Big Chill and Kevin convinces Gwen to leave the power plant. Kevin and Ben both design a plan to get P'andor back into his suit, so Kevin absorbs a material that can absorb the uranium. Then Ben turns into Cannonbolt but realizes it's not enough so he manages to get Kevin to put P'andor's suit back on by using Ultimate Cannonbolt. They also make an improvement to his suit by giving it hand-cuffs to keep him in place. Ben and his friends get two Plumbers to take P'andor back to his home world and now have to focus on finding Andreas and Ra'ad, but the Plumbers are attacked by Aggregor's spaceship and P'andor is recaptured by Aggregor just like Bivalvan and Galapagus. Major events *Ben obtains a new DNA sample (NRG). *Ben uses Ultimate Humongasaur, Water Hazard, and Ultimate Cannonbolt for the first time. *Aggregor recaptures P'andor at the end of the episode. *P'Andor tries to free himself from his suit. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *P'andor *Agreggor *Buzz, the strong man, and the laser minion (P'andor's Helpers) Aliens used *Humongousaur *Ultimate Humongousaur (First used by Ben and first appearance in Ultimate Alien) *Jetray *Water Hazard (First Appearance) *Big Chill *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt (First Appearance) Trivia *Ben scans P'andor and gets NRG in this episode. *This will be the first time we see Ben using Ultimate Humongousaur in this episode, though Albedo first used this form so this will be the first time Ben will actually use Ultimate Humongousaur. *Ben tried to pretend to be Bivalvan, to convince P'andor to go home, this plan failed. *Aggregor capture P'andor, by anti-grabbing the Plumber ship that he was in. *This is the first time that Ben uses two ultimate forms in an episode, Ultimate Humongousaur being used by Ben for the first time (but first used by Albedo) and Ultimate Cannonbolt making its first appearence in the series. *This may be the only episode that shows that one of Ben's aliens doesn't say their name, when Ben became Water Hazard he didn't say "Water Hazard", though this was probably intended so to better deceive P'andor. He also may not have came up with Water Hazard's name yet. *This is the first time Ben uses three new forms in one episode. The first time he uses Ultimate Humongousaur, Water Hazard, and Ultimate Cannonbolt. *Jetray's species is revealed by P'andor in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes